Christian Championship Wrestling
Christian Championship Wrestling, Inc. (CCW) is a publicly traded integrated media, sports and entertainment company dealing primarily in the professional wrestling industry. Jerry Seltzer is the founder, Chief Executive Officer (CEO), and Chairman of the company. Jerry Seltzer holds approximately 70% of CCW's economic interest, but due to the multi-voting structure of their shares, he holds 96% of all voting power in the company. The company's global headquarters are located at in Houston, Texas, with international offices in Los Angeles, California and New York City, New York. Christian Championship Wrestling (CCW) is the company's main business module, which is the basis of the running of the organization. It is a professional wrestling promotion, currently the second largest in North America. CCW History CCW Start The Christian Championship Wrestling has been existence since March of 2006. CCW is the 2nd largest wrestling company, only to be 2nd of the Atlantic Wrestling Club (ACW). CCW has also expanded to the publishing deals, televised events, marketing sales of superstars of the CCW, and has acquired film footage to the new CCW Film Department entitled "CCW Home Videos". CCW officials agreed on June 16th, 2006 that they are going to do a draft lottery between the two shows Sunday Night Salvation and Thursday Night Retribution. Chae Baggio is named the General Manager of Salvation while Nelson Mandrell will be the General Manager of Retribution. In 2008, Christian Championship Wrestling acquired American Wrestling Alliance and Global Wrestling Alliance to break up the monopolizing Maximillion Pegasus Omnimedia Incorporated. Both American Wrestling Alliance and Global Wrestling Alliance later to merge on May 8, 2008 to form Total Nonstop Action. Business Model The original CCW business model was different from that employed by WWE in several key ways. By not touring like other major federations have done, CCW was able to keep costs down. CCW's original system of programming comprised of weekly cable television shows. CCW held their first house show in the Joe Louis Arena in Detroit, Michigan on April 01, 2006. Within a few months, on June 3, 2006, Wednesday nights turned into Retribution (now on Thursday's). CCW officials agreed that the new show is a direct effect of new talent. Draft More information is located at 'CCW Draft.'' '''The Draft was introduced to shacking everything up in the Christian Championship Wrestling locker room. As of today, there has been 2 drafts. The 2008 Draft will be hosted on June 12, 2008 with a supplemental draft to be held on June 14, 2008. Also in the 2008 draft, the Total Nonstop Action, formally known as the American Wrestling Alliance and the Global Wrestling Alliance, will be added to the draft. The Salvation brand will have the 1st pick, then Retribution brand, and finally, the Total Nonstop Action will have the last pick. All wrestlers will be selected in the draft and the trades will be used in the 2008's draft, but, anything can happen in the draft. Draft Results 2008 Draft: Brand Extension Continues Night of the Champions The Night of the Champions was started in April 30, 2006 by the CCW as a free Pay-Per-View type broadcast in an effort to gain more viewers on Turner Broadcasting Systems. Viewers got to see top talent by Christian Championship Wrestling booking committee and on April 1, 2006, Jerry Seltzer came up with an idea to gain viewers from the Atlantic Wrestling Club. He decided to air a PPV caliber event for free on Turner Broadcasting Systems. On April 30, 2006, the first Night of the Champions was aired. The cable companies forced the two sides to negotiate a truce, that, although primarily involving the imposition of PPV date monopolies, presumably had something to do with this subject. Business Adventures In March 31, 2008, CCW and WWE made an agreement to work together for a few months out of a year. On May 31, 2008, Christian Championship Wrestling went into battle with World Wrestling Entertainment, World Wrestling All-Stars, World Championship Wrestling, and the National Wrestling Alliance in Houston, Texas in a Pay Per View event called Invasion with the winner takes all. Team Christian Championship Wrestling won the event to become the largest wrestling organization in North America. Championships and accomplishments Gallery Hi-olympic-rings-6col.jpg Flag of Mexico.jpg StateofMaryland.png StateofGeorgia.png StateofTexas.jpg StateofMaine.png StateofFlorida.png StateofCalifornia.png Seal of the US President.png White House.jpg References Category:Christian Championship Wrestling Category:Christian Championship Wrestling Championships Category:Christian Championship Wrestling Pay-Per-View Events Category:Christian Championship Wrestling Shows Category:Christian Championship Wrestling Templates Christian Championship Wrestling Christian Championship Wrestling Christian Championship Wrestling Christian Championship Wrestling Christian Championship Wrestling Christian Championship Wrestling Christian Championship Wrestling